<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>late nights are for lonely people by cool_chick_c_c (the_parentheticals)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398959">late nights are for lonely people</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_parentheticals/pseuds/cool_chick_c_c'>cool_chick_c_c (the_parentheticals)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the masquerade [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Hero Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Self-Care, Pre-Relationship, Reporter Banter, Reporter Remy Sanders, Title from a mxmtoon Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_parentheticals/pseuds/cool_chick_c_c</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s probably not Remy’s job to care this much about Brainwave’s well-being. Still, the mistake is bringing Irina along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the masquerade [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>late nights are for lonely people</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off a prompt.</p><p>“You can’t keep doing this to yourself.”<br/>“Who’s going to stop me?”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m backup. <i>Why</i> am I backup?”</p><p>“You’re my partner. Who else, babe?”</p><p>“They just made me the camera because I don’t have people skills, Miller.”</p><p>“And you’re the best one I’ve ever had.”</p><p>“First, I’m the only cameraperson you’ve ever had. Second, we’ve been looking for Brainwave for two hours. If he’s not here by now, I’m leaving.”</p><p>“Sugar, don’t be so snappy.”</p><p>“This isn’t even a station assignment! You just handed me some papers and told me to go with you.”</p><p>“You said yes.”</p><p>Irina leans against the alley wall. “I did. Are we going back?”</p><p>Remy shrugs. “P much, yeah.”</p><p>“ 'P much.' You’re impossi—“</p><p>“Babe!” hisses Remy. “Brainwave’s right over there!”</p><p>“Great, go do whatever you wanted to do!” Irina hisses back.</p><p>They slip deeper into the alley, and Remy rolls his eyes before walking over to the superhero.</p><p>“Hey, hon? Can we have a lil chat? Off the record.”</p><p>Brainwave glances in Irina’s direction and nods. “Remy Miller, TSNF reporter, correct?”</p><p>“That’s me, babe! Chat?”</p><p>“We may talk, yes. What is it that you require?”</p><p>Remy considers a few ways to approach it for about a second, then says the first thing that pops out of his head.</p><p>“You’ve been out on the town loads, hun.”</p><p>“I have. Please get to your point.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you, like, actually have a life outside of this? Don’t do it all the time.” Remy crosses his arms and stares over his glasses.</p><p>“How have you acquired this information?” Brainwave sounds both afraid and annoyed.</p><p>“I’m a reporter, doll! How do you think?”</p><p>“Why do you care?”</p><p>Why does he care? It doesn’t matter. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself.” Remy’s face is wet. Is it raining? Probably not.</p><p>“Who’s going to stop me?” snaps Brainwave.</p><p>“Excuse <i>me</i> for being concerned about your well-being!” He still looks unimpressed. “Irina! This is totally a backup moment!”</p><p>Irina steps out of the alley and stares at Brainwave flatly. He leaves without another word.</p><p>They turn to Remy. “Great job, <i>babe</i>.”</p><p>“He’ll be fine!” Remy waves them off, not really paying attention.</p><p>
  <i>I messed that up. He’s so wrong.</i>
</p><p>Irina looks up slightly. “Depends on your definition of fine. Come on, it’s midnight. Aren’t you concerned about my well-being?”</p><p>“It isn’t like <i>that</i>.”</p><p>“Oh.” They open their mouth again, but slam it shut just as quickly.</p><p>“But, yeah, babe. We’re so going.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remy and someone he can actually banter with because we need more of that.</p><p>Find me on Tumblr @cool-chick-c-c.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>